Severus Snape and One Liter Bottle
by SeelieRadande
Summary: What happens when Severus find's a bottle of mysterious pumpkin juice in his cloak? *A Sirius prank*


Disclaimer: I only own the plot!!!! Nothing more, although I do wish I owned the characters... but unfortunately, I don't! -pouts-  
  
A/N: Ok, I was talking with the author of "Muggle Witch" when discussing ideas for later parts, and costume parties came up, dunno why... just did. And well, this is MY valentine's Day costume party during the MWPP's time. WARNING!!!! Extreme OOC for certain characters!!  
  
"Ugh... why can't they go get a ROOM, Moony?" Sirius Black mumbled in disgust while his best friend snogged his girlfriend of 6 years. James and Lily where totally oblivious to Sirius' making fun of them so they really just did it to get his goat.  
  
"Well, Padfoot, dear friend, have you ever considered that they do it just to bother you?" a rather agitated Remus replied after having been interrupted from his make-up work, from the past three days, about 15 times by Sirius and others.  
  
"Aww... you're no fun Remus!!! And anyway, you need to put that.. ahh... what's it called....? HEY!!!! JJJJAAAMMEEEESSS!!!!! What's that stuff called that Remus is working on??  
  
"Wha...wha.. what?!!? Sirius, for the thousandth time, it's called homework, if you occasionally did yours you'd know what it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of a talk with Lily." Turning back around James and Lily get up and leave the common room to go and `find a room' as Sirius so nicely put it.  
  
"Yes, it's homework Sirius, and if you were smart, you'd be doing yours too if you want to go to the dance tonight." An amused tone mocks Sirius.  
  
"Oh, Moony, my dearest pal, I wouldn't miss that dance for the life of me. This `lil bottle here is going to make it moment not to forget!" With the exclamation small, heart shaped bottle is pulled from cloak sleeve and shook slightly.  
  
"Sirius, that bottle isn't too small, but quite big.... What's it for?" inquired a cautious Remus as he laid his finished work down to dry.  
"What is it? Nothing... just water. Water. Only water...." Mumbled an obviously guilty, or soon to be guilty, someone.  
  
*Later at Lunch*  
  
AH HA!!! Done it!! Now tonight should be interesting, I even was able to slip it into his robe's pocket, after her tastes it he'll keep drinking it... This is to good to be true!!!!" an ecstatic Sirius exclaimed as he edged his way out of the Great Hall and back to the Dorms to start to get ready for the Valentine's Day Dance.  
  
*Snape's POV*  
  
Hmm... wow... that pumpkin juice was pretty good, kind of spiced or tangy. Must be an incredibly fresh batch. Always liked them like that. Taking off cloak didgets coils around a rather large bottle of amber-toned pumpkin juice. "Hmm... those stupid elves must've known I liked it so much and gave me a bottle of it!" is exclaimed in muted tones as bottle is finished off. Just as good too! Wow!! Look!! It's refilling!! Kewl! Multiple drinks are taken from the bottle, it having refilled itself 10 times. "Ah... much better!! HEY!! Malfoy!! This is some good stuff!! Come try some!" is hollered across relatively empty common room.  
  
Ambling over at a leisurely stroll, Lucius takes the bottle from Snape and downs the bottle. "Not bad stuff, man!! Where'd you get it?"  
  
"The house elves. Pretty good huh? Didn't know they knew how to make it this good, you?" a simple shake of the head is given as the two depart to change into there costumes of Dracula *Malfoy* and a goblin from one of the rebellions from History of Magic *Snape*.  
  
*At the Dance*  
  
Lucius impatiently tapped his foot waiting for Snape to make his way down to the Great Hall. "Screw him... he's late, he's probably not going to show up..." Is muttered before turning to find Narcissa, his date, to dance with.  
  
"Hey!! James, Remus, Lily, and... oh, yeah! Peter!! I can't WAIT to see what Snape comes in as, don't you?" a bubbling Sirius mumbles to his closest friends.  
  
"Sirius, what's up with you and obsessing over Snape today? Has cupid struck you with `a love at first sight' arrow?" a sarcastic voice, that happens to be James', mutters.  
"HELL NO!!! I'd NEVER in my LIFE fall for a slimy grease ball!!!!" Black pupil toned eyes bulge at the comment made by his best friend.  
  
"He was just kidding Sirius!! Weren't you James??" Lily not being the one to disagree with, a slightly abashed James quickly agrees.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall slowly open and two pink tips slowly emerge about 4 feet off the ground...  
  
"Holy SH**!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!" runs arcs the hall as a Snape, in varying hues of pink, emerges into the great hall.  
Tears running from eyes, from, a slightly winded Sirius exclaims "I NEVER thought it'd be THAT bad!!!! Honestly!!"  
  
Remus, trying to be the composed person that he is attempts to hold back his laughter, but beautifully fails at the task as waves of it gush from hunched over form." Si-sirius... wha. What did you d..da..DO?!?!?!"  
  
"Me?? Do?? Do what?? I didn't do anything, honest. I swear I didn't just as I swear that I didn't do my homework today." Mischievous grin spreads across boyish features while gleefully watching Snape glide around and through students.  
  
"Sirius, we KNOW you did SOMETHING!!!!! Snape doesn't just come in a costume as one of the fairies from "Sleeping Beauty", especially the PINK one, for no reason!!"" Out with it!! What ever it was, it was brilliant!" an astounded James almost screams across the hall.  
  
"Oh... well...if you give a freak like him a liter bottle... half vodka, half tequila, and charm it to taste like a slightly spiced pumpkin juice.... The fool is bound to drink quite a bit of it!!! Really quite simple."  
  
Standing with mouth a gape Remus only manages to stutter a few words before walking away to ask Snape a question. Coming back amber-soft optics look at Sirius in disbelief. "Do you know how many liters of that stuff he drank?"  
"Umm... 1? Could not have been more, since it was only a one liter bottle...." Sirius mumbled in audible tones.  
  
"Guess again Sirius, he said it refilled itself when it was empty."  
  
"Umm... 10?"  
  
"No, times that by two." Gasps from James, Lily and Peter are heard as Sirius merely stands there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hmm... ten... ten times two... is... is.... I don't really know... but it can't be that much, can it?" Sirius asks in confusion.  
  
"You idiot, he had TWENTY LITERS of that stuff you concocted!!! I'm surprised he's even on his FEET STILL!!!!"  
  
"He's not on his feet, Remus, he cast a levitating charm on himself!" Sirius whines.  
  
"Oh shut up. I don't care!! This is too good to be true!! JAMES!! Gimme that camera! Now!" Remus yanks a camera off of the table that they claimed and quickly takes a few snaps of Snape flirting and being a git to the other students. "A life's worth of blackmail!!"  
  
While watching Snape glide around the hall all night and teasing him quite a bunch and in his tipsy state his answers were quite interesting....  
  
*One Year After Graduation*  
  
"Now, Padfoot, that was definitely your best Valentine's Day prank I've ever witnessed..." James mutters as he gives a hug to his wife of five months, Lily.  
  
"Yes, James, Those were definitely the days..." Sirius mutters as he holds up his heart shaped glass to a toast to never forget the pink fairy called Snape.  
  
"Too true Padfoot, too true." a slightly groggy Moony mumbles from his position on the deep cushioned recliner. 


End file.
